Chocolate Milk
"Ya know, I used to be part of a grand game show..." —'Chocolate Milk', "Noodles Galore" Chocolate Milk is a member of the Milk Family, and thus a worker of the Noodles Galore Restaurant as well. He used to be a regular participant of the Mini Mario Party game show with his good friend Li'l Moo. History ''Toy Island'' Before the events of Season 4, he used to be a regular participant of the Mini Mario Party game show with his good friend Li'l Moo. For unexplained reasons, he left and came to the Island, where he began his work in the family business of a noodles restaurant, welcoming Li'l Moo to work with them. Since that day, he had been working there. When the Toy Island Crew arrives on the Island, he and his family welcome them graciously into the Island and their village, deeming them good people. Thus, from that day on, he works at the Noodles Galore Restaurant with guaranteed customers daily. Though he does not appear in every episode, in most of his appearances he appears simply as a worker of the restaurant and does not get significant screentime. However, in the episode "Noodles Galore No More", the Triple M Crew kidnaps the whole Noodles Galore Restaurant in a greedy bid to secure a lifetime food supply for themselves. Later, in "Three Kids and a Werewolf", his two nephews disappear into the jungle, so he joins the rescue squad to go look for them. In Season 5, Chocolate Milk helps design how the main plaza will be built, as the Noodles Galore Restaurant is already existing whereas the other businesses planned to set up shop. ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! Chocolate Milk appears in ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island!, making a few minor appearances alongside his family at the Noodles Galore Restaurant. He has a notable appearance in "Prey and Predator" where he and his family are kidnapped by Spirit Bear as she wants to feed them to her master. Compared to Season 4, he and Li'l Moo make more references to Mini Mario Party because most of the other Mickey and Mickay Show! characters having been apart of that as well. ''Curtis Ball'' series Chocolate Milk is an unlockable player character in Curtis Ball Tournament where he is a default member of Team Quack. He is a Speed type character and excels in Land Speed, Dodge, and Recovery. However, he lacks in Power, Attack, Defense, and Reach. He cannot swim at all. Fortunately, he has moderate Healing and is said to have superb special abilities. His regular special ability is Family Support, where he calls his family onto the field to stand in a line so that they can pass the ball among each other and get close to the goal. His friend ability is Noodles Galore, where he and a friend munch on some noodles, increasing all of their stats by two. Chocolate Milk returns as an unlockable Speed type player in Curtis Ball Showdown. He can be unlocked by clearing Sushi Ball's hidden scenario. He excels in Land Speed, Skill, Attack, Dodge, Jump, and Trounce, but has poor Water Speed, Defense, Air Time, Stability, and Screen. His noodles also provide moderate Heal effect. For his campaign condition, he strives to become a Curtis Ball star by reaching the national tournament level. ''Toy Island Party! Chocolate Milk appears in ''Toy Island Party! as an unlockable player character. ''Friends' Racing'' Chocolate Milk appears in Friends' Racing in the background of Li'l Moo's course Noodles Galore, where he can be seen delivering noodles around the district. There is also a kart body based off of him called the Chocolate Car, a body that looks somewhat like him but more chocolatey. It has high speed and acceleration, moderate drift, low handling and off-road, and abysmal weight. Another kart body is the Noodle Bowl, which boasts high weight, drift, and off-road in exchange for poor speed and handling. As well, an item that appears is the Bowl of Noodles. It grants the user invincibility and a speed boost. ''Friends' Kombat: United'' Chocolate Milk appears in Friends' Kombat: United as part of the unlockable duo character Noodle Duo alongside Li'l Moo. They are unlocked by playing 20 VS matches. He has a moveset unique from Li'l Moo's, and the two can fight together or separately. He is overall very speedy and floaty, but his attacks cover very little distance. Chocolate Milk starts out on Li'l Moo's head, where he increases the power and range of his attacks. When their regular special Milk Gun is used, Chocolate Milk will be sent to fight alone. He will automatically slowly return to Li'l Moo and can attack using his own moveset. If their side special Barbecue '''is used and passes by Chocolate Milk, he will speed it up towards the direction he is facing, typically causing the barbecue to be reversed. His up special '''Noodle Lasso has an infinite reach, and when used not to recover, he will grab Li'l Moo's lasso and return to his head. Their down special Dish Serve causes Chocolate Milk to dash and return to Li'l Moo's head (assuming he is not already there) and prepare a bowl of noodles that he can throw at opponents to deal massive damage. He can not fight alone if the bowl of noodles is present. The attack is prevented if Noodle Duo is sent flying or tumbling. Chocolate Milk does nothing during their Final Smash Cow Chef, where Li'l Moo cooks opponents in a big pot. Chocolate Milk cannot grab opponents. ''Friends' Baseball'' Chocolate Milk appears in Friends' Baseball as the captain of the Chocolate Milk Calories. ''Toy Island Adventures'' Chocolate Milk appears in Toy Island Adventures as a minor character. ''Friends' Volleyball Blast'' Chocolate Milk is an unlockable player character in Friends' Volleyball Blast. As a Speedy character, he has excellent movement speed but terrible shot power. His Special Spike is Milk Family Reunion, where he sends his family members to the opposing field to damage his opponents before striking the ball. Toy Island Golf Chocolate Milk is a DLC playable character in ''Toy Island Golf'' available August 2015. His maximum drive is 198 yards, making him the weakest character tied with Emperor Lakeet. Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter Yarn Chocolate Milks appear in Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter ''as unlockable playable characters. Yarn Chocolate Milk is more woolen and visibly knitted than the real Chocolate Milk, and he has buttons for eyes. Chocolate Milk has very quick running speed and is lightweight, but he has extremely low stamina. Chocolate Milk uses the '''Noodle Lasso', allowing him to tie up and immobilize characters, or perhaps grab them and move them elsewhere. His secondary attack has him pouring scalding soup to damage opponents. It has a 20% chance of sogging their Stuffin' Meter as well. Chocolate Milk's amiibo is part of Wave 5 of the Toy Island ''amiibo line. Using it in battle increases the range of his Noodle Lasso, guarantees his Scalding Soup to sog opponents, and doubles his stamina for 30 seconds. Chocolate Milk's special costume has him wearing a hat that resembles a bowl of noodles. ''Toy Island Tennis Chocolate Milk is a playable character in Toy Island Tennis. His default partner is Li'l Moo. He is a Tricky type player, curving the ball as he hits it and also being able to jump up to hit an otherwise unhittable shot. He has high movement speed and shot control but poor reach and power. ''Toy Island Sports Fest'' Chocolate Milk appears in Toy Island Sports Fest as a Speed type player, and is playable only in lacrosse and dodgeball. He has high speed and finesse but poor power. As a computer player, he acts as a Strategist, playing competitively only when needed. He can be seen spectating on Dino Stadium. His player card is of gold rarity. Character Chocolate Milk is a very cool uncle for his nephews, being almost like their role model. Because he used to be on a somewhat dangerous game show, he has some survival skills and is in good shape. He also enjoys his noodle-making job. In his free time, he watches game shows and tells his nephews stories of his "golden days". Appearance Chocolate Milk has a very squishy, block-ish body shape. His limbs are all short and stubby. The top of his head is brown, representing his chocolatiness. His eyes and mouth are brown as well. Trivia *Chocolate Milk first appeared in Mini Mario Party as one of the minigame characters. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Milk Family Category:Noodles Galore Restaurant Category:Toy Island Season 4 Characters Category:The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island Characters Category:Toy Island Crew Category:Toy Island Season 5 Characters Category:Curtis Ball Tournament Characters Category:Toy Island Party! Characters Category:Friends' Racing Characters Category:Friends' Baseball Characters Category:Friends' Kombat: United Characters Category:Friends' Volleyball Blast Characters Category:Toy Island Golf Characters Category:Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter Characters Category:Toy Island Tennis Characters Category:Toy Island Adventures Game Characters Category:Curtis Ball Showdown Characters Category:Toy Island Sports Fest Characters